


Listen (He’s already told you five times)

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Languages, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Not everything Crowley says is said out loud. Aziraphale doesn't always hear him at first, but he's learning to stop being surprised.





	Listen (He’s already told you five times)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [listen (he's already told you five times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053553) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/jyglx798trb320z/Listen%20%285%20Times%29.mp3?dl=0


End file.
